Long Live The Walls We Crashed Through
by totallygilmore
Summary: Set in the '2 Years Later' of 2x13 series finale. For the first time in a long time, she is happy. Completely and utterly happy because she made it. They all made it.


**Title: **Long Live The Walls We Crashed Through

**Summary: **Set in the '2 Years Later' of 2x13 series finale. For the first time in a long time, she is _happy_. _Completely _and _utterly _happy because she made it. They _all _made it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Life Unexpected. _If I did, the show would not be cancelled and probably would be centered around the Lux/Jones and Cate/Baze relationships as well as the Lux/Cate/Baze family relationship. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, she is <em>happy<em>. _Completely _and _utterly _happy.

She's _graduating_. Lux Cassidy-Bazile is _graduating_ (and at the top of her class, no less)_. _ She finally realized that she could be happy without all the baggage from her life before sixteen.

No, she wasn't normal, no one was and no one is. Not even Jones. Adorable Jones, her boyfriend of two years. She thought she couldn't be happy without Bug or Eric. She _could_.

Everything that had happened her sophomore year changed her for the better.

What did that one song say? That show Cate took her to at the end of her sophomore year…_Witch _or _Wicked _or something…oh, yeah:

_Because I knew you…I have been changed for good…_

She was able to open her eyes and see that she could be with Jones. When Cate told her that she and Ryan were annulling their marriage, at first, she was shocked. But when she thought about it for awhile (and when Cate told her that Julia was pregnant), she wasn't so surprised anymore. Sometimes people can be in love with the wrong person and no matter how hard they try to convince themselves that they should be with that person, there is always an alternate ending to their story. For Cate, the wrong person was Ryan. The alternate, _correct_ ending was Baze. Five months into her junior year, her mother realized it.

It was also five months into her junior year that she began calling Cate and Baze, _Mom _and _Dad. _The moment she did put a huge smile on their faces. Those two words seemed to make everything fall into place.

"So, Class of 2012, if you will move your tassels to the other side…_We Are Graduated!_" As the class threw their caps into the air, she ran to Jones and Tasha.

"We did it!" Tasha squealed. Together they jumped up and down.

Jones cut in between the two girls to kiss Lux, "Did you ever think we'd be here, _together_?"

"Three years ago? No. But I learned something two years ago, that made me realize that everything I that I had ever known could all be wrong."

The couple smiled at each other.

_Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shine just for me and you…._

Baze looked at Jones, "Be good to my girl while you're off at college together. Don't get her into any…_trouble _if you know what I mean…"

Jones gulped as Lux blushed, _"Daaaaad."_

"_Baze!" _Cate snapped at him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bazile. I have…um…no _intentions_ of doing _that,_" Jones spoke up.

"Good man," Baze replied.

Jones leaned down to kiss her, while Tasha proceeded to take pictures of them.

"Really, Tasha?" Lux began, "Are you going to document our every move?"

"Yep," Tasha laughed, "_Every _move. I want to show your kids someday how adorable you two were in high school! We should take a group picture now…"

Jones chuckled. Lux, giggling, turn to see her parents kissing.

"Hey, can you stop making out so we can take a picture?" Tasha laughed. Cate and Baze turned to face the group and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"_Mom! Dad!_" Lux shouted above the noise of the gym. She took her parents by the hand and dragged them over.

Julia took the camera from Tasha.

Lux, Cate, Baze, Ryan, Jones, Math, Tasha, Alice, Fern and Jamie all huddled together for a photo.

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made…_

"Okay," Julia began, "1…2…3…"

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day…_

_Click!_, went the camera flash. _  
><em>

_We will be remembered._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, so, so <strong>_**happy**_** that Lux and Jones ended up together. They were so right for each other. I didn't get to see the series finale till this past week, actually, because I never had time to watch it when it aired. **

_**Please Review! **_**Thanks for reading. Oh, and the few song lines are from the song, "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. :)**


End file.
